A Christmas Blessing
by Topaztok
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, what are the gifts that Yuki have in mind for Yori, the Chairman, Zero and last but not the least, Kaname?
1. Buying of presents

_**A Christmas Blessing**_

Outside the cozy buildings of Cross Academy, grey clouds loomed overhead, threatening to dump their load of snow any moment as the sun rises slowly and gracefully. "Not that it is a bad thing", Yuki Cross thought, as she looked upwards. "At least we will be having a white Christmas...and I haven't found suitable Christmas gifts for all my friends yet!!" She sighed, as she turned away from the window, where she was standing moments ago. She ticked the list of people off her fingers as she counted out aloud "Yori, the Chairman, Zero and Kaname-sempai. What should I get for them this year?"

"I would love anything from you, Yuki. Don't worry." Yori yawned, stretching from her bed as she looked across the room to her best friend and roommate.

"Oops! Did I wake you up, Yori? I am sorry!" Yuki said, as she looked at her friend.

"No, you didn't. It is high time for me to get up anyway. Else we are going to be late for breakfast at the Great Hall. Rather, I am surprised that you didn't sleep in more. You had prefect duties till late morning last night." Yori remarked, as she walked towards their shared bathroom.

"I….I can't sleep…." Yuki murmured, as she looked down at the window again, her thoughts a million miles away. She dared not look at Yori, as she is sure that her eyes will reveal her inner thoughts. Zero had always called her a lousy liar, as her expressive eyes will always give everything away. It is true- nowadays, she dared not sleep for fear that her dreams will be blood stained and filled with a sense of horror that she don't understand herself. Such dreams are getting more and more frequent and she really has no wish to go through that again. The last time she did so, she woke up in cold sweat, with Yori looking very concerned. It took all her wiles and acting skills to keep Yori from calling the nurse, claiming that it is all a bad dream.

"Well, you should. Else you are going to fall asleep during classes again. Then, our teachers are going to hold you back or I will be forced to teach you everything that we have learnt. Plus, you are looking more and more like a panda nowadays, my dear. A cute one, but still, a panda." Yori laughed, as she emerged from the bathroom, her face pinked with the cold of the water.

"Yori!!!!!" she laughed.

"Get moving, panda, else there will be no more breakfast for you. I heard it is your favourite today." Yori grinned as she pushed her roommate towards the bathroom to get dressed. "After breakfast, let's go to town and shop for presents. The headmaster has kindly allowed all of us to go into town for Christmas shopping. I am going to a shop that one of our classmates has recommended. Let's go together, okay?"

**AFTER BREAKFAST, IN TOWN**

"Look Yori! This is cute!" Yuki called to her friend, holding up a stuffed bunny.

"Mm…..oh yes, it is." Her friend said, sounding very distracted as she looked through a tray of jeweled pins. Yuki bounced over, pouting as her best friend is not paying attention to her. "Mou……Yori, you didn't even look! What have you found anyway?" She glanced over the shoulder of her friend.

"Jeweled brooches. I am thinking of buying one for myself, as a Christmas gift. After all, I do have some money left, even after buying all the presents for friends and family. I do like this one. Yuki, what do you think of it?" She pointed to one, a beautiful rose, in full bloom and with two leaves at the side. "Beautiful! Let's take a look at the price. Shopkeeper! How much is this brooch?"

The fat shopkeeper waddled over, all smiles at the girls as he said "for you, ladies, I will give you a discount! After all, it is near Christmas! Mm….the original is this amount…"he pointed to the price tag hidden behind the brooch. "So, after a discount of 20, this will be it!" He held up the calculator for them to see.

After seeing the price, Yori shook her head. "I am sorry; I will not be able to afford that. It is more than what I had left. Thank you for the offer though. Come on Yuki, let's go. It is about to get dark soon. I have finished my purchases. Let's go for a hot chocolate before returning back to school, shall we?"

"Ah…….perhaps, you return first. I remembered I got to…got to pick up something for the Chairman. He instructed me to pick up his purchases. It is somewhere near…..ah...near the end of town. Quite far from here, you see. I will return later." Yuki stammered, as she smiled at her friend.

"Oh…alright then. I see you later for dinner." With that, she walked out of the store, with her arms full of wrapped presents.

Once she is out of sight, Yuki whirled back to the shopkeeper, who was standing at the same location all these while. Grinning at him, she said "Can I have that pin that my friend pointed out? I do have enough for it."

The jovial shopkeeper smiled at her as he nodded happily. "Sure thing! Do you want it wrapped as well?" "Yes please. Please wrap the other present that I left on the counter as well. In the meanwhile, I will still look around some more. I still got a few more presents to look for!"

While the shopkeeper's daughter is busy wrapping the pin, Yuki walked around the cozy stall once more. Till now, she still has not found a Christmas gift for the two other males in her life. Unlike Yori, she does not plan things out in advance. That is why her best friend finished shopping within two hours while she is still out in the cold with regard to the gifts she is going to get for her loved ones.

"Two down, two more to go." Yuki murmured to herself as she looked all around her. Suddenly, something caught her eye. With a few long strides, she reached the counter where the item of her interest lies, held up by a hook set in the tray. She examined it critically, with her mind whirling with the possibilities of what she can do with it. Finally, she smiled, as she reached out for it. Taking it down, she whispered to it "You are the one I am looking for! Zero will definitely love you for it."

She ran to the counter, where the shopkeeper is, busy wrapping the other present for the Chairman. She dropped the item on the table as she said "One more to go!" The shopkeeper gave a huge belly laugh as he said "Thank you, my dear! Wrapped as well?"

"No!! Not this one. It needs a little more work before I can give it to its new owner. So...I will have a small box for this instead. That kind!" She pointed out to him. "Sure thing, girlie!"

Yuki gave the shopkeeper another smiled as she spurn around on her toes. "Now, what shall I get for Kaname sempai?" "How is your friend like, girl? Perhaps I can suggest some ideas for you? Pretty girls like you shouldn't have a frown in between their eyebrows you know!" The shopkeeper said, while his daughter laughed softly.

"That will be very kind of you, sir. Let me see...he is the dorm leader of Cross Academy's night class. His peers always respect and obeyed every word that he said. He comes from a..." At this, Yuki stopped, as she remembered that Kaname sempai is actually a pureblood vampire. A member of the royal family. And someone who loves her. "From a well-known and ancient family."

"Sounds like an elite to me, if you ask me, Dad. How about some of those new goods that just came in yesterday?" The shopkeeper's daughter suggested. "Good idea, lass! Well! I know the perfect gift for such a perfect gentleman, if he is really like what you describe. Come here!" The shopkeeper beckoned, drawing her to another corner of the store. "They just arrived recently, and are not unpacked yet. However, I do think, it will serve very nicely as a Christmas present for your friend. Ah...there you go!" Stepping back, he showed her what he had in mind. "Practical yet elegant, don't you agree? I had seen those uniforms of your school, and they will come in handy. You can even personalise them if you wish, we got such services here."

Yuki looked and gasped with delight. At last, something suitable! She analyzed each piece, before deciding on the last one that she saw. Holding it up, she handed it to the shopkeeper, and said "Thanks to you, sir, I have found the best Christmas presents for my friends!"

**THE AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**So, what do you think of it? I know a lot of people must be wondering, what will be Christmas gifts for the Chairman, Zero and last but not the least, Kaname? I have ideas in mind already but I am open to suggestions!**

**Yes, Yori's gift will be the brooch that she had her eye upon. Like my previous stories such as "A White Valentine", each chapter will be devoted to a person. So do stay tuned to the next update! I will update soon! Please review!**

**As per usual, the standard disclaimers apply. )**


	2. Yori's chapter

_**Yori's chapter**_

"Merry Christmas, Yori!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Yori, the best friend of Yuki Cross called back to the others who wished her a happy Christmas as they all returned back to their hostels after the grand Christmas dinner at the Great Hall. Turning around to Yuki, who was walking next to her, she asked "Did you enjoy yourself today, Yuki?"

"Oh yes, especially during the dinner itself. The food is really good. The Chairman really outdid himself this time round, by engaging the services of a French chef! Those desserts are really lovely! I just wished that I could have more servings of that pudding." Yuki bubbled away happily.

"Is food always the number one thing on your mind, Yuki? Anyway, you ate 4 portions of that pudding already! Isn't it enough? You stole the Chairperson's; Zero's as well as Kaname sempai's share." Yori laughed.

"Hahahahaha…..I can't help it! Those are really good, Yori! Don't you think so? Anymore, I saw you eating 2 portions of that Christmas log! Don't you dare deny it!" Yuki giggled, as she looked at her friend, who suddenly blushed a very pretty pink.

"Hush! It seemed like no one wanted it, which is why I ate it!"

"You just want to eat it, Yori!" Yuki laughed, as she danced away from her friend, who now resembles a nice tomato.

"YUKI CROSS!!!!!!!! One more cheeky reply from you and your Christmas present will be gone!" Yori growled in mock anger as she chased her best friend into their room.

"Alright, alright! I won't tease you anymore!! Though I must say, it is harder for me to tease you than for you to do the same to me! Now, where is my present? I was looking for it in the morning, you know! The tradition is to open the gifts given in the morning, not at night!!" Yuki smiled, as she bounced on the bed.

"Since you are such a piggy in the morning, of course you can't open it in the morning! You will be sleeping through it! However, jokes aside, here is your present. Open it before you go for your prefect duties. Your father is really mean in giving you duties today, given the fact that it is Christmas!"

"Thank you, Yori!" Yuki smiled in gratitude at her friend as she took over the parcel, wrapped in gold foil and with red ribbons. Gently pulling the ribbons apart, she said "Well, it is not as if I have a choice. As you know, the Day Class students are trying their hardest to get their Christmas gifts to the Night Class students. The Chairman does not wish to see those students disturbed. Plus, some of the Night Class student's fans are really outrageous at times. Hence, it is up to Zero and me to stop them, least they get hurt in some way or another."

Finally, the last piece of wrapping paper fell away, as Yori's gift to Yuki was revealed to her. It is a beautiful cashmere shawl, in all seven rainbow colours. "Oh, it is lovely, Yori. Thank you sooooooo much! I can wear it later to Prefect duties, while patrolling in the snow! Oh, here is your Christmas gift from me. Hope you like it!" She handed a small wrapped up box to her.

"Thank you, Yuki. Now, what can it be?" Yori murmured, as she bends her head to unwrapping the silver coloured box with gold ribbons that her best friend got for her. "Definitely something that you will like, I promise!" Yuki grinned, shifting restlessly on the bed.

"It's the brooch! You brought the brooch that I was admiring the last time we were in the shop yesterday! Goodness, Yuki, it is really very expensive, even after the discount!" Yori gasped at her, as she held the box with the brooch lying on its satin bed.

"You deserve it, Yori. First, you are my best friend. Second, you always help me with my homework. Third, you always save a plate of my favourite foods at the Great Hall during mealtimes. Fourth, you are my room mate. And the last thing is, it is the season of giving and I certainly do love you. If you don't accept this present, Yori, I swear, I am going to cry." She leaned forward, and reached for Yori's hands. "Accept it, Yori."

Both girls smiled at each other, while holding hands in the same bed. With tears of love, gratitude and friendship, both of them reach for each other at the same time, hugging each other. "Merry Christmas, Yuki/Yori."

Outside the window, big snowflakes dropped at last, covering the ground and making it a magical white Christmas. Somewhere out there, three guys will be receiving their Christmas gifts from one Yuki Cross very very soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hope you all enjoyed this particular chapter! I focused more on friendship than anything else. Hence, you can actually call it as a theme. A lot of VK stories have pairings but little or no one has done a feature on Yori and Yuki's friendship. ****With Christmas coming along, I ****thought of doing one on ****both of them. **

**Next up, it is time for the Chairman! What will be his gift for Christmas? Stay tuned! **


	3. The Chairman's chapter

_**The Chairman's chapter**_

After saying her goodbyes and goodnights to her best friend, Yori, Yuki made her way to the Chairman's chambers, where she knows that he will be there, reading some reports or another. Though the Chairman always seemed like someone who loves to play pranks on the people around him, Yuki knew deep inside her heart that he actually regard work seriously at times. Especially when it comes to school issues and other matters which include the welfare of both vampires and humans.

As she walked along the corridors, she looked down at the beautifully wrapped gift in her hands. Though she is sure that the Chairman will like it, it still does not diminish the feeling of nervousness in giving the gift to him. She had seen and received the Chairman's present in the morning, as the present was situated at the top of the pile that was heaped at the end of her bed. The servants of the school are an effective lot, Yuki mused, as she continued on her way. They managed to deliver all the Christmas presents without waking anyone of us up.

Soon, she reached the double oak doors, leading to the Chairman's working office. Yuki stilled, as she took in a deep breath and stroked the beautiful scarf that Yori had given to her minutes ago. Thinking about her best friend makes things a little easier as a smile usually finds its way to her face at the thought of Yori and her amusing ways.

"Hello, Chairman. Has Zero arrived for his duties yet?" She asked, with all smiles as she entered the room.

"Unfortunately, no." The Chairman sighed, as he looked at his adopted daughter over his starred shaped reading glasses. "Do you like your Christmas present this year, daughter of mine?"

"Hai, Chairman." Yuki smiled at him. "It is lovely. Thank you." At her words, the Chairman, beamed. "Ah...good! It took me quite a while to hunt for it, you know! I came across that particular bottle of perfume when I travelled in the past... Though I always admired the scent, I never thought that I will end up buying it for my daughter..." He mused, grinning at Yuki as he continued "Until that last ball that we hosted, I noticed, that you are all grown up already. Somehow, it strikes me that the scent suits you. Simple, yet floral." He sniffed hard, and then pouted at her "Mou...daughter mine, how come you are not wearing it?" He sulked.

"Of course she cannot spray it on, especially when she is going for Prefect Duties. There is no use for a Prefect whose presence can be detected a mile away! Plus, she is already as loud and clumsy as she can get. She doesn't need perfume to make herself more visible to others. Lastly, I don't wanna faint from all that smell." Zero said, as he pushed the door open.

"Zero!!!!!!" Yuki yelled, as she whirled around to glare at him. "What do you mean, I am as loud and clumsy as I can get?!!"

"Well, you are." Zero smirked, as he crossed the floor to reach the table where Yuki was standing next to. Nodding at the Chairman, while Yuki was muttering insults behind his back, he said "Merry Christmas, Chairman. Thanks for the book that you have given me."

"Glad that you like it." The Chairman smiled back. Leaning back in his seat, he regarded both of them as he sighed "I know that of all nights, I should let you two relax. After all, it is Christmas Night. But there is no denying the fact that we still have to be alert."

"Don't worry, Chairman! We have done it for years." Yuki piped up, standing at attention, next to Zero as she looked at her father.

"Indeed. That's why I am not too guilty over the fact that my dear daughter and son are actually doing the patrolling for tonight." He grinned, as he took in the murderous glare that Zero sent his way. "So, it's high time for you two to get cracking. Merry Christmas, both of you. Now, chop chop!" He waved a hand in Zero's direction as the door slammed, leaving both father and daughter behind.

At his actions, Yuki laughed as she shook her head at the Chairman. "You will never change, Chairman. You know how much Zero hates being addressed as a son, especially from you."

"Heheh. Of course I know. But I can't resist. His pissed off look is really too cute at times!" The Chairman laughed loudly.

Yuki sweat dropped as she dropped the package she was hiding all the while behind her back on the table. At the sight of it, the Chairman stopped laughing and tried to reach across the table to hug Yuki, with hearts fluttering in his eyes. Thanks to years of experience, Yuki managed to step back in time, to escape from the bone crushing bear hug that the Chairman had in mind.

"Mou...Can't you even give Daddy a hug?" The Chairman pouted, as he realised that he can't hug his daughter after all. "No. Open the present, Chairman. I am sure you can hug that instead."

"Sure I will." He shot back, as his fingers got busy with unwrapping the present. Finally, from all the wrapping papers and ribbons, he held his prize up – a stuffed bunny wearing a pair of star shaped spectacles and a shirt with the words "Daddy Cross" on it. He looked at Yuki, who was smiling from ear to ear at him. "Merry Christmas, Chairman. Now, you can hug it as much as you like! I am off for my duties. Tata!!"

With a wave and a skip, Yuki ran out of the room, to where Zero was waiting for her. Back in the room, the Chairman hugged the stuffed rabbit as a proud, parental smile broke across his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**The Chairman's chapter is done at last! Next up is either Zero's chapter or Kaname's chapter. I am writing both at the same time. Can you all guess what will be presents for them? ****Hope you like the Chairman's Chapter!**

**Please review! Till the next ****time**


	4. Zero's chapter

_**Zero's chapter**_

"It took you a long time, little imp." Zero said, as he leaned against the wall outside the Chairman's office.

"Who is the imp?" Yuki glared at him as she stepped out of the room.

"You" He snickered as he set off along the corridor, leading the way out of the building and into the snow covered ground of Cross Academy. Yuki followed behind him, muttering insults and curses all along the way.

"Grr…stupid Zero, calling me names! Just you wait, one of these days; I will make you pay for it!" Yuki complained, as she pulled on a winter jacket over her uniform.

"You can try, but I doubt you will succeed." Zero remarked, over his shoulder as he pushed the door open to the garden outside.

"Ohhhhhhhhh………..Zero Kiryu!!!!!" Yuki growled at him, as she chased him into the garden, trying to hit him on his back. As experienced as he is, Zero ran off, before Yuki could even catch him. Though just out of her reach, he stayed close enough to ensure her safety. After all, Yuki Cross is simply someone who never bothers to see where she is going. In Zero's opinion, she is someone who always walks into walls or trip over a stone in the garden. In short, a walking disaster.

Both of them continue to exchange a lively conversation while running across the garden, to reach the highest tower in the campus where they will check for any movements that are out of ordinary. By the time they reached the highest platform, Yuki was trying her hardest to catch her breath back. It is certainly no easy task, to run from one building to another, then running up eight flights of stairs without stopping! She shot a look of resentment at Zero, who did not even look winded, though he reached their destination ages before her.

"I…" huffed Yuki, as she grabbed the nearest support to her, trying to breathe past the stitch that had developed at her side "got a good…puff…not to…puff…give you your…Christmas…present, Zero!" She glared at him, hoping to rouse a reaction. Unfortunately, like so many of her plans with regard to Zero, she failed once more, as Zero looked as impassive as ever.

"There is no need for one." Zero said, as he reached over to haul Yuki to her feet. Helping her to stand upright, he shielded her from the blast of wind that was roaring pass them as he continued "I didn't get you one anyway." "Liar!" Yuki cried, as she turned around to face him straight in the eye. "Though you will never admit it, I will always know your present anywhere, Zero! Other than you, no one else knows how much I adored chocolates. Every year, without fail, you will always get me the biggest hamper of chocolate. Though it is unsigned, I know it is you! You are the only one who has the worst wrapping skills anyway." She added and giggled as she spotted a faint pinkish tint spreading across Zero's face at her remark.

This is the façade that no one will ever see, Yuki mused, as she continued to look up to Zero, who now starts to fidget a little. This is the side where he keeps hidden from all, except for me. She smiled. Reaching out to him, she held up his hand, palm turned up as she said softly "I am kidding anyway. There is no way that I will deny my childhood playmate his Christmas present. Merry Christmas, Zero. I hope you will like this." She then released the present that she held in her gloved fist, dropping it neatly into the centre of Zero's palm.

Zero looked down at it and back at Yuki again, all without saying a word. However, his look did softened a tad more than usual as he looked at Yuki. Yuki nodded at him understandingly as she explained "It's a bullet shaped vial, Zero. There is a hole near the opening, where I thread through with a chain for you to wear. It was originally empty, a beautiful pendant. However…I filled it with my blood, so that you can drink it any time, especially when I am not with you…"

"………Thank you, imp." Zero said softly, looking down to her, a tiny smile on his lips. On an impulse, he grabbed her and hugged Yuki to him tightly. Whispering into the winds that continue to roar past them, so that Yuki will not hear, "Thank you…my love…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay! Zero's chapter is done at last! I was thinking so hard about that last line in this chapter. We all know that Zero is starting to accept his feelings for Yuki but could never say those words. Still, I couldn't resist! It's the Christmas season after all. Hahaha…****This can be called my Christmas Eve present to my readers.**

**Please review! (Especially that last part about Zero please. Haha...)**

**The final chapter will be up next! I know a lot of readers are waiting for it. Please be patient, I will be finishing it up very soon! ****Till then. )**** I will try my best to get it out by Christmas Day itself! The climax! **


	5. Kaname's chapter

_**Kaname's chapter**_

After saying her farewells to Zero at the tower, Yuki descended the tower and went on to do her patrols across the Day and Night dorms. She finished the Day Class Dorms first and smiled as she saw her classmates in their rooms, happily chattering away as they compared what they had received for Christmas. She walked on further, before turning into the entrances of the Night Class Dorm, where there are two sentries guarding the door.

"Evening, gentlemen." Yuki greeted both guards, who wore long habits and hoods over their heads. Both of them nodded to her as one of them opened the gate, leading to the inner halls of the Moon Dorm. As per usual, Yuki took a deep breath of the cold air around her, to strengthen her nerves before stepping in. Though she grew up on Cross Academy, she always feels that she does not fit in the Moon Dormitories.

Once in, she looked around the Grand Hall of the Moon dorms. Though similar to the Sun Dorms in structure, it is more richly decorated as the occupants are all nobly born. Seeing no one in the Grand Hall, Yuki then proceeded on to the living residences. Seeing all is fine, with the students in their respective rooms, she continued on her way out of the Moon dorms and towards the gardens.

As she closed the wooden gate to the gardens behind her, Yuki stopped for a while in the middle of the winding path as she admired the evergreens and decorations that the Night students had set up. As vampires, they are a beautiful lot, and hence, are able to create beautiful things as well. In the middle of the whole garden stood a Christmas tree, with all kind of decorations on it. Bells, balls and ribbons, they are too many to count. Though each of them has their own inner beauty, when combined together, they created a glorious picture when placed on the tree itself. Standing beneath the tree, under the great shining star, Yuki closed her eyes and made a little wish as the winds pick up in strength.

So engrossed was Yuki in her wish that she did not even notice a presence behind her till the person spoke up softly. "It's cold, Yuki. You should have worn something thicker." Upon hearing his voice, Yuki spurned around, with her weapon unleashed and ready before she could even stop herself. Eyes wide, she turned to see Kaname standing behind her, shielding her from the worst bite of the wind itself. One hand around the rod that she held, Kaname smiled down at her, though with a tint of sadness in the smile. Realising her mistake, Yuki dropped the rod as Kaname swept her up in a hug to him. Closing her eyes, Yuki whispered "Gomen! Gomen, Kaname-sampai! I didn't know! I am sorry!" She twisted in Kaname's embrace as she tried to look up at him once more, to make him understand what she couldn't even explain herself. "Hush. Hush, Yuki. It's alright. I am alright." Kaname soothed her, tightening his hold on her and stilling her struggles as he stroked her hair.

Under the moonlight, the couple breathed in as one. Slowly, Yuki recovered her composure as she hid in Kaname's arms. As slowly, Kaname released her gently on her feet and away from him as he leaned down to look at her, directly eye to eye.

"Better?" Kaname asked.

"Hai…….." Yuki whispered, as she looked back at him. "Arigato, sempai."

"Come; let's get you out of the wind." Kaname tugged on her hand as he led her to a nearby pavilion, hidden behind some rose bushes. Once in, Kaname sat down on one of the benches around as he poured out a cup of hot chocolate for Yuki.

"Ano……..sempai, how come there is hot chocolate here?" Yuki asked in confusion as she took in the sight before her – a full tea set, a bottle of wine, books and papers lying about on the table. A table lamp, with the flame shielded from the wind by binds, sat at the edge of the table. Sitting next to Kaname, she sipped her hot chocolate gratefully. "I was doing some reading here, instead in my room. The whole dorm is a tad too noisy for my taste tonight." Kaname replied, as he took a sip of his own drink – red wine.

"Oh………" Yuki trailed off. Then suddenly realizing the impact of his words, she leaped up and bowed to Kaname as she cried "Gomen! I must have disturbed you when I walked past here earlier!"

Shaking his head, Kaname reached for Yuki once more as he pulled her gently into the seat next to him. "No, you did not disturb me. I was waiting for you, my dear girl. Now seat down. How about another cup of chocolate?" he asked, suiting actions to words.

"Wait…waiting for me?" Yuki stumbled over her words, as she allowed Kaname to pull her next to him.

"Yes, I was waiting for you. I knew that you will pass this garden during your patrols of the school grounds." Kaname replied. "I want to spend Christmas with you, my dear. Just that little while earlier at the Great Hall is not enough for me." He smiled as he cuddled Yuki close, who blushed immediately at his words.

Silence reigned for a moment, as each other took in each other's warmth and company. Finally, Yuki broke the silence as she reached into her coat pocket and drew out a beautiful box. Handing it to him, she said softly "For you, Kaname-sempai. Merry Christmas. I hope you will like it."

Kaname smiled as he leaned down to kiss Yuki on the top of her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart." He then opened the box to find two jewelled cufflinks. Set in a cross, where a rose bloomed in the centre, it is a striking piece to behold. Adorned by white gold and rubies, the pair of cufflinks seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

Growing more and more nervous by the minute, as Kaname looked at the gift in silence; Yuki stammered "it's alright if you don't like it, Kaname sempai. It's very difficult to find a suitable gift for you since you can have anything that you want. But I saw this pair in a shop after a long search and it seemed suitable then. You can return it to me if you don't like it!" Her last few words were rushed as she reached out for them once more, only to grasp at empty air.

Kaname reached out for her as Yuki leaned close, kissing her fully on the lips this time. He took his time and swallowed Yuki's gasp of surprise as he took the kiss deeper. Leaning fully into the kiss, Yuki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as Kaname drew her deeper into his ambiance. After a long while, both of them separated, while Yuki touched her kiss-swollen lips. Kaname saw the gesture as he took those hands of hers. Touching her forehead with his, Kaname murmured softly "How can you ask me to return a gift from you, Yuki? Especially one that you sought for a long period of time for me? Though I can have anything I want, there is no greater gift than the one that you can give me. I love it and will wear it every day. Thank you, my dear girl."

At his words, Yuki smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked up at the dark haired vampire prince in front of her. As they continue to glaze at each other, the night deepened as stars continued their shine, spreading love and joy to the people around the world. A magical Christmas, a Christmas filled with love. Finally, bells tolling the midnight hour pealed as both of them sealed their love once more in a kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Yes!!!!!!!!! I finished this chapter in time!! LOL. I was so worried that I couldn't make it on time. I hoped you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do!**

**Comments and reviews please, people! Merry Christmas!!!!!**


End file.
